


Skull Bumps

by DawnStoneSlifer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, fluff just innocent fluff, this is my first work up on here and skeletons I'm going to crawl into a hole and die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStoneSlifer/pseuds/DawnStoneSlifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"y'know, you're cute when you're tired."</p>
<p>In which Sans shows you affection and you think you're dreaming. Rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skull Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> My first work up here and it's skeleton fluff. I'm sure my mother is super proud of me. 
> 
> This was written in like 20 minutes I just needed forehead touching okay leave me here to die.

Today was just gonna be one of those days. 

Papyrus had woken you up even earlier than normal this morning; complaining to you about laziness and becoming more like his brother, and how he was having none of it. He’d practically dragged you out of bed, ushering you into the kitchen whilst yelling about preparing for today’s training with Undyne. 

You sure as hell hoped you weren’t going to be involved in that. Last time you’d participated in one of Undyne’s training camps, you’d nearly collapsed from exhaustion. 

Thankfully, Papyrus assured you after a while that it was going to be just the two of them today. You wouldn’t deny that the relief that flooded through you made you a little giddy. 

Of course, that didn’t last long. 

“ALSO, HUMAN! I THOUGHT I SHOULD INFORM YOU THAT SANS ALSO HAS WORK TODAY. THAT MEANS YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO OCCUPY YOURSELF FOR A FEW HOURS UNTIL I’M BACK.”

Well, that was certainly a kick in the teeth. You really enjoyed the smaller skeleton’s company. You brushed off Papyrus’s words with a smile, assuring him that it was fine, and that you’d find something to do with your day while the two were away. 

The taller skeleton had ruffled your hair, earning a small laugh from you in response, before darting out of the door, yelling something about getting yourself breakfast and growing strong. 

The door slammed behind him, leaving you somewhat awake in an empty kitchen. 

What a great way to start the morning. 

Huffing to yourself, you decided that it would be impossible to go back to bed now, considering Papyrus’s voice was still ringing in your ears. The taller skeleton was good at a lot of things, but being considerate of your eardrums was not one of them. 

You grabbed a mug and started making yourself some coffee; nothing was going to pick up until you’d given yourself a boost, after all. Even if the coffee Papyrus had bought was shitty and gross. 

Hey, it’s the thought that counts, right?

“you’re awake early.”

You let out a small yelp as Sans voice picked up close to you, and you spun around, clutching at your chest as you saw him across the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the fridge. 

How he managed to sneak into every room you were in was beyond you, but he did it with such finesse that after a while, you’d stopped caring too much. 

It still scared the shit out of you sometimes, though. 

“I could say the same for you. You’re not usually up this early,” you countered, turning back to your coffee with a yawn. You weren’t even sure what time it was, but it was certainly early for Sans. He’d usually hang around in his room till at least noon before slumping out of bed to socialise. 

“papyrus woke me up. guessing he did the same to you, huh?” 

“More like dragged me out of sleep and into the kitchen. Told me to make breakfast,” you pulled your mug close, stirring the mixture with a spoon as you stared at it groggily, “although I’m guessing breakfast consists of spaghetti, spaghetti, or spaghetti.”

“you’d be wrong, actually,” Sans let out a chuckle at your grumbling, moving to one of the kitchen cupboards and pulling it open, revealing a single box of cereal inside. You resisted the urge to groan.

“Wow. My choices have expanded. Thanks, man.”

“no problem. happy to be of help.”

You sent him an unimpressed glare, earning a shit-eating grin from him in response. How could he be this chipper this early in the morning? Unless he hadn’t slept at all and he was running on fumes. Heck, you didn’t know how that skeletal body of his worked. You didn’t even know if he even needed sleep to function properly. 

“y’know, you’re cute when you’re tired.”

Wait. 

What?

“...Pardon?” you murmured, rubbing your eyes as you took a drink from your coffee, shuddering at the bland taste. Hopefully it would do it’s job, regardless of the flavour. 

“you’re all groggy and grumpy. s’cute.”

Okay, so you hadn’t just heard that the first time. Okay. 

“...Quit messin’ with me, Sans,” you grumbled out, turning away from the skeleton to hide the tinge of pink that dusted your cheeks, “I’m too tired right now to fully comprehend whether you’re joking or no-”

Your words caught in your throat as you felt the smooth bony surface of Sans’ fingers against your own, and you twisted your body a little, just in time to see Sans lifting himself up a little to reach your face. 

_Bump!_

You recoiled a little, rubbing the sore spot on your forehead with a groan. 

“What the hell?! Ow! What was the headbutt for?!”

“sorry.” He didn’t sound it. Smug mother-fucker. 

“lemme try again.”

You glanced down at him, gulping hard as his face inched closer. 

_Bump._

That was better. Not as rough as last time. At least he’d put some thought into it. 

Okay wait what-

Your eyes widened, and you felt your face flush as Sans’ hand tilted your head forward slightly, nuzzling your foreheads against each other gently. His skull was smooth and comfortable when it wasn’t hitting yours with force, and you leaned against him, nuzzling him back. 

He let out a quiet hum of appreciation, before pulling back, his grin large and genuine. 

“i’ll see you later, okay?”

“...’Kay.”

You didn’t know what else to say. 

Well, you knew what you _really_ wanted to say, but you really didn’t want to ruin the moment by blurting out the typical, “I love you.”

He gave you one last bump, nuzzling his cheekbone against your soft skin, before sauntering out of the kitchen, waving at you over his shoulder. 

...You really needed to stop doing weird shit before bed. It was really starting to fuck with your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> But what you don't know is that it WASN'T a dream~~
> 
> Or was it...?
> 
> idk you interpret it however the fuck you want it's a free internet.


End file.
